Careful What You Wish For
by son of wind
Summary: Hey everybody I'm Night and this is my story. Now when I made that wish for power and a life of love and adventure I had no idea that I would get thrown into a completely different world filled with colorful talking ponies. And I certainly didn't think I would later consider it to be the best thing to ever happen to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Crash Landing… In a New World I Guess **

What would you do if someone offered you anything you could think of? Would you ask for a car? Money? Power? Maybe you would wish to be famous or to live a long life. Some may even ask to be made a god, yeah not me that sounds like way too much work. Well whatever you ask for just make sure you're very and I mean _very_ specific on what you want _and_ mean. I thought I was, I mean I'm not complaining, but let's just say that if you had told me that even half the shit that has happen to me was going to happen then I'd tell you that you were crazy and to fuck off. But I bet you want me to hurry up right? Well let's start at the beginning, that's usually the best place to start.

Wait I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Night Nathaniel Starlight; I'll tell you what I look like later. Anyway on with the story!

It started when me and some of my friends went on a camping trip. I was off taking a walk/hike through the woods when I found an old well. I know wishing wells are bullshit but I thought 'fuck it why not?' after making sure no one was around I started. Now I had thought of what I would wish for, for almost forever and I had it down to the details.

Part one I wanted a new body, I mean I was short not that athletic and legally blind. I didn't want to be Mr. Muscles or every girl's wet dream. I just wanted a good base with toned lean muscles and a nice but not perfect face. Part two super powers. Come on you know you would like to have super powers, everyone does. I thought of all the powers I could think of (mostly from video games, TV shows, and movies), I didn't want to be god-like but maybe just a bit over-powered. But I didn't want to just BAM have powers I wanted to at least kind of earn them you know. So I thought of a book, some powers I would get right off the bat while the others I would have to read to learn, unlock, and control. And last but not least my life. I wanted to have a life full of happiness, love, and adventure.

After thinking and making my wish I threw in a few coins. When nothing happed for a few minutes I shook my head and laughed before walking back to camp, thinking I was an idiot for throwing away good money. I had a great time camping with my friends and by the time it was time to go home I had totally forgotten about the well and my wish.

When I got home I quickly put my camping stuff if the closet and laid down on my bed thankful to be home. I mean I love camping but there's just something about a house you know? Looking at the clock I notice a book sitting on the nightstand that wasn't there when I left. I reached out to grab it but as soon as I touched it I felt a jolt, like a static shock. Then everything started going fuzzy and then black. When I woke up it was dark out, and I felt good no great, better than I'd felt in all my life. I look over and see the book still sitting there. I reach out and hesitantly place my hand on the book and after nothing happened I picked up the book and read the title: "_**You're New Body, Powers, and You**_"

'You got to be fucking with me.' I thought as I opened the book. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a small pain in my head as the pain cleared things that I didn't know before started flowing through my mind. Still skeptical I concentrated and suddenly a clone of me appeared next to the bed. The clone and I looked at each other in shock before a crazy looking grin made its way to our faces. I told the clone to go into another room and do something then dispel. It left and after a minute or two I was suddenly hit with the memories of my clone.

"Oh fucking yeah my life just got a lot more fun!" I said to myself with my smile only getting bigger as I began to read more of the book.

**Time skip two years later**

"Fuck yeah I love flying!" I yell as I fly through the air doing a few loops and spins for the hell of it. "How you doing Morph?" I asked getting a chirping/trilling noise from the little pink blob inside my jacket as a response. "How about you Kilala?" this time getting a happy roar from behind me from the horse-size two tailed fire cat.

I guess I should fill you guys and gals in on what happed over the past two years. Well to sum it up I've changed, a lot. But that doesn't really help you does it? Well let's start with my body. I grew taller going from 5'6" to 5'10", lost nearly all my body fat with lean, toned, flexible muscle taking its place, and got a very nice tan. My hair went from dark brown to black with blue and purple tones like a raven's feathers. My eyes stayed the same, a blue-green color with a golden starburst around the pupil though when I get angry my eyes become blood red with a siltted pupil. My sight, hearing, and sense of smell are above human and I also have another sense. I can, for lack of a better word, feel or sense others around me like their auras or something. This helps a lot since it allows me tell if a person is lying or has ill intentions among other things. My mind also had a complete overhaul, I can think much more clearly now and faster which is great! I also have a small healing factor, healing cuts and other flesh wounds in a few minutes and broken bones in a day or two. As for my look I usually wear a dark hooded light jacket with a star on the back, a tee-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots. Next are my powers. Oh man I've learned so much like how to control the five basic elements; I can also control lava and make super strong crystals. I can teleport (though no more than a mile or so without a marker), fly at super-sonic speeds, create illusions, and use telekinesis you know moving shit with your mind. I gots the Force bitches! And that's just some of the stuff I've learned.

My life has been great, well except for that three week period that the government was trying to get me but whatever I settled that and got a few jobs out of it to. After about six months or so with practicing with my powers (with a lot of help from my clones) and my body finished changing I decided it was time for a test of sorts. The fact was I didn't want to work at the place I worked anymore but I needed money. I could rob a bank but hurting people that didn't deserve it never sat right with me. I could work for the government but I liked my freedom thank you. That's when I got an insane idea. Go south and steal from the cartel! Now I know what you're thinking, 'Night that's crazy, they'll hunt you down!' and that would be true but thanks to my powers I can alter my appearance so they'll never know it was me. So after "liberating" some money from the cartels and destroying few of their places I came back state-side with more than enough money to make sure me, my family, and my friends were set. When I was done with that I traveled, going to all the places that you see on TV; the great wall, Mt. Everest, and everywhere you else you could think of! It really helped that my powers came with the knowledge of languages. Learned a lot of stuff to like how to surf, snowboard, and even play a few instruments.

Oh y'all probably wondering about Morph and Kilala right? Well in my book it showed me how to make a familiar it's not that hard but it takes a lot of energy and I could only do it once, some spirit/mind link or something, so I had to be careful, but after a year or so could finely do it. So I thought of two that I would like and that would be helpful. And the two I thought of were Morph from the movie Treasure Planet and Kilala from the anime Inuyasha. Morph is a pink floating blob about the size of a baseball with big eyes and a little mouth that can, like his name, morph into other things right down to the very atom. Though he can only grow to the size of a basketball he's cute as hell and completely indestructible, and yes it is totally ok for a guy to think something is cute. Next is Kilala. She's a two tailed fire cat who has two forms. One a cute little kitten and the other a big fierce sabre cat that can breathe fire, fly, and can rip you to shreds. Both are highly intelligent and loyal.

"Hey Kilala how about when we get home I cook us up a couple of big juicy steaks!" I yell back looking over my shoulder to see Kilala's eyes light up and ears perk up as she let out a happy roar.

"And Morph I think there's still some cake left." I said getting a happy trill from the little guy. He loved sweets. As we flew home the clouds became darker and I could hear the distant rumble of thunder.

"Hey Kilala looks like we're going to be going through a storm jump on and get in." I yelled pointing my thumb to the backpack I was wearing. Without effort she landed herself while changing into her kitten form and crawled inside. I stopped and hovered for a moment as I concentrated on making an electrical force-field to protect us from lightning before moving on. As we moved on the winds started to pick up and it started raining, soon after the lightning began.

"Fuck this," I yelled as the winds started to become stronger. I've flown in storms before but this was becoming too much. "Hang on guys I'm landing!" I said as another lightning bolt hit my shield. As we descended more and more lightning started hitting the shield and the winds picked up even more. Suddenly a strong gust of wind sent me tumbling and the lightning was hitting the shields nonstop! With a deafening boom the shield broke and everything went black.

Not sure how long I was out but when I came to I was in a forest… in a tree… upside down…you know its times like this that I hate my life.

"Kilala, Morph, you guys ok?" I called out getting a meow and chirp respectively making me smile, as long as we were fine that's all that mattered. Looking down… well my new down, I saw my leg wrapped up in some vines. Focusing a bit of wind to my hand I shot out a small wind blade, cutting the vines and with a little flip landed on my feet. Only to face plant as a sharp pain shot up my leg.

"Fucking hell!" looking at my legs I saw that my right leg was broken. Crawling over to a nearby tree and leaned against it before shrugging off my pack. "Ok Kilala time to get out, you too Morph." I said letting Kilala out of the pack as Morph came out of my jacket. "Kilala you should go hunt we'll be here for a day or so. Morph looks like its ration bars for us." I told them with Kilala turning into her saber cat form before disappearing into the trees and Morph looking sad and pulling a picture of a cake out of nowhere before comically crying himself into a puddle. "Aw don't be sad Morphy, look I found a chocolate bar." I said holding up a Hershey's bar, which made him happy as he took it and started eating the chocolate bar that was as big as he was. Laughing at his antics I pulled out a ration bar and summoned my book to my hand, looking though it for some type of medical technique/spell or at least something to take away the pain. As it started getting dark we made a fire. My leg was mostly ok but still hurt so I was probably stuck here till tomorrow or the day after.

As the three of us were settling in for the night I heard and felt something or someone moving through the forest. Seeing as I had no clue where I was, I had no idea if they were friendly or not, as far as I knew I could be on some drug running route or something. I flew up into a tree motioning Morph and Kilala to hide before cloaking myself in shadows, blending in with the darkness and waited. But what I saw come into my little camp wasn't some hikers or drug runners or even military personal, it was a pony… an orange coated purple maned pony… with wings.

'Ok… that is a Pegasus… what?' if there was a mind reader nearby all they get from me at that moment would be a busy tone and a voice saying that I was unavailable at the moment and they should try again later.

"Hello? Is anypony here?" the little pony said in a voice I absently noted belonged to a little girl.

'That pony just talked' I thought dumbly as a perfect "What the Fuck?" look was plastered on my face. I quickly regained my thought process, two years with amazing powers makes you very accepting apparently, and decided that the best course of action was to stay put till she left. 'As long as nothing happens everything will be fine.' I decided before hearing a loud growl. 'Fuck my luck.'

I looked over to the other side of the small clearing and saw a giant lion with bat wings and a scorpion tail. 'Well ain't you an ugly bastard' I thought as I looked back at the small pony who was frozen in fear. 'Come on little one don't just stand there run away!' The lion-thing began stalking towards the little pony with a hungry look in its eyes. 'Fuck I can't just watch this.' I thought as I jumped down and sent out a fire ball that exploded on the lion's side.

"Hey you overgrown pussy cat why don't you come at someone that can fight back!" I yelled trying to ignore the pain in my leg as it protested my actions. The big cat let out a roar of pain and anger as it turned its attention to me and lunged. I smiled as I started to speak three words from one of my favorite video games that I was so happy to find in my book. "**FUS RO DAH!**" I yelled sending the big cat flying through some trees. To my surprise it got up, though just barely. Looking back I saw that the little pony was still there staring at me with awe and a little fear, not wanting to seem like a monster and making a bad impression I reframed from killing the big lion thing. So instead of killing it I thought of a different option, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the words and their meaning _'And the weak shall fear the Thu'um, and flee in Terror.'_ I opened my eyes staring down the overgrown cat and shouted, **"FAAS RU MAAR!"** The lion immediately bolted like the demons of hell were after it, to be honest it pretty funny. I turned back to the filly, had just remembered what they were called, and spoke in a soft calm voice. "Hey it's ok I'm not going to hurt you." she looked a little bit more relaxed at that though still cautious which I took as a good sign. "My name is Night, what's your name?"

She looked at me and then at the broken trees that I sent the lion thing through then back at me. I hoped she was thinking about the fact that I saved her from being eaten and not the fact that I caused so much damage. "Scootaloo, my name is Scootaloo."


	2. Meeting New People… Or Rather Ponies

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting New People… Or Rather Ponies**

"Well it's nice to meet you Scootaloo." I said noting that she only came up to a little above my waist, but then thought of something. "Though I'm a bit curious why a young one like you is out in a forest at night?"

"Oh well um I ah kind of got lost and then I saw the light from your camp fire so I came over to see if there was maybe somepony that could help me. But you're not really a pony, so what are you?" She asked looking me up and down, confusion clearly written on her face.

"I'm a human." Seeing that she was still confused I added. "Think of a human as an almost hairless monkey just a lot smarter."

"Oh ok, well thank you for saving me Mr. Night!" She said giving me a big smile.

"You can just call me Night and don't worry about it, it was nothing." I said as I made my way back to my pack and sat down.

"What do you mean it was nothing!? That one of the coolest things I've ever seen! Was that magic? Can all humans do that? What was that thing you did with your voice? You spoke and that manticore got blasted away. Then you said something else and it ran away scared!" by the end of it she was hovering a little off the ground in excitement before dropping to the ground. "It was so cool!"

Seriously this kid was too cute for her own good. "Well thanks but I only did what was right and to answer your questions, yes I guess you could call my power magic, no normal humans can't do it, and what I did is basically dragon magic which is called Thu'um or voice."

"I didn't know dragons had magic."

"Well maybe not in this world but in another world they do."

"Another world?" she said giving me a skeptical look.

"Yeah I'm from another world at least I think I'm in another world. There's nothing like you that exist where I'm from and seeing as you had no clue what I was I'm guessing that there are no humans here." I said getting a nod from the little filly. "As for the dragons that's another world. I've never been there but I learned the Thu'um from my book." I explained summoning my book to my hand and showing her.

"Wait, if you're from a different world how did you get here?"

I de-summoned my book as I gave a shrug. "Your guess is as good as mine Scootaloo. One minute I'm on my way home, the next there's a lightning storm and before I know it things get crazy, I hear a loud boom and then I'm waking up here."

"Wow that sucks, sorry." Scoots said before lighting up. "But I bet Twilight could send you back home! She's really smart and powerful. And if not then maybe one of the princesses could."

I gave her a curious look. "Princesses? Who are they?"

She gave me a look as if I had just asked the stupidest question in the world. "Oh right not from this world. Well Princesses Luna controls the moon and the night and Princesses Celestia controls the sun."

As she was explaining who the princesses were and what they did a part of me scoffed at the possibility of anyone controlling the sun and moon. Though another part countered that we were talking to a colorful talking pegasus, that we had fallen into another dimension, and that we had our owe power that many thought the same. "Ok so let me see if I got this strait. Princesses Luna and Celestia are both immortal Alicorns, which are basically a mixture of a pegasus and a unicorn; they control the sun and moon, and also rule over Equestria which is the country we're in. That right?" Scootaloo nodded her head with a smile before her stomach let out a loud growl.

"Well looks like someone's hungry." I chuckled as she gave me a sheepish look while rubbing the back of her head with her hoof. "Here try these." I said handing her a few granola bars and a bottle of water from my pack which she took hungrily, letting out a sigh as she took a bite. "We'll stay here for the night and I'll take you home in the morning." I said as I started getting comfortable.

"Here? But what if that manticore comes back, or a pack of timber wolves finds us!" Scootaloo asked looking around.

"Oh I highly doubt that manticore is coming back and as for anything else I'm sure Kilala and Morph can handle it." I said

"Who?" Scootaloo asked giving me a look.

"Oh yeah I haven't introduced you to the other two members of my little family. Morph. Kilala. You can come out now." I said calling out. Morph came out trilling happily as he started flying around Scoots and Kilala jumped down from a tree in her small form.

Scootaloo looked at the two before turning here attention to me. "No offence Night but I don't think a little cat and a flying pink ball can stand up to the creatures of the Everfree Forest."

I could only smile knowing what was about to happen. "Oh really? Well if it will give you peace of mind I guess that this little cat and pink flying ball will just have to show what they can do. Kilala, Morph, if you don't mind?" I asked looking over to them. Suddenly Morph turned into small thunder cloud before a bolt of lightning shot out hitting a rock and shattering it. While Kilala simply changed into her saber cat form which was as big as the manticore before being engulfed flames. (they don't call her a fire cat for nothing) The look on Scoots face was priceless. "Well Scoots think they can handle it?" Her only response was a nod. Shaking my head I closed my eyes before drifting off to sleep.

I woke up an hour or so after sunrise to the filling of a cute little filly snuggled up against my side. After everyone woke up and ate a quick breakfast we headed out. My leg had mostly healed, just a little sore and stiff, but I could walk on it just fine. Once again I'm totally grateful for my fast healing. As we walked we started talking and telling each other about our lives.

"So the Apple family took you in after they found out you were an orphan and had been living on the streets for years?" I asked getting a nod. "Wow that was nice for them."

"Yeah if they hadn't I would have been sent back to the orphanage in Canterlot." Scoots said with a sigh before perking up. "But I have a family that loves me and my best friend became my sister!"

"Yep you're one tough, lucky, little filly all right." I told her with a smile. After that we fell into a comfortable silence as we were both lost in our own thoughts. Morph was flying around as energetic as ever, while Kilala was taking a nap on Scootaloo's back, having stayed up all night keeping watch. As we walked I thought about everything that Scootaloo had told me.

She was very excited to introduce me to her family and friends and had told me a lot about them. First were here two best friends Apple Bloom, who was now her sister, and Sweetie Belle. Together they were the Cutie Mark Crusaders whose mission was to find their cutie marks, not sure what a cute mark was but she was on a roll so I decided to ask later.

Second was her new family. There was Granny Smith who apparently had a hand or hoof in founding Ponyville. Then there was Applejack and Big Macintosh, though everyone called him Big Mac, they ran the family farm and apple orchard that apparently grew the best apples in Equestria. Both were very strong and hard working.

Next were Applejack's friends. First was Rainbow Dash self-proclaimed greatest flyer in Equestria and if even half the things Scoots say are true that's probably not too far from the truth. I really want to see this sonic rainboom and maybe get a race.

Then there is Twilight Sparkle, who is also a princess and an alicorn but is not immortal. Apparently she used to be a normal unicorn but ascended to alicorn-hood. Scootaloo says she's still the same as before she became a princess and asks that she be treated like a normal pony. She runs the Ponyville library with her assistant/little brother Spike who's a dragon.

Scoots warned me about Pinkie Pie, another one of Applejack's friends. Scoots described Pinkie as a fun, kind, pink ball of crazy, sugar, and randomness. She's the resident party pony and works at Sugarcube Corner, the local bakery. Truthfully I couldn't wait to meet her she sounds interesting.

Then there was Sweetie Belle's sister Rarity. She's apparently an amazing fashion designer and runs the Carousel Boutique making dresses and other cloths for ponies all over Equestria.

Last is Fluttershy. Who just like her name is very shy and soft spoken most of the time. She loves animals and takes care of all kinds of wild creatures. But don't get on her bad side or she might give you The Stare, which apparently is like "the look" but a thousand times worse considering she made a full grown dragon cry with it.

"Hey Night" Scootaloo said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah Scoots what's up?" I ask turning my attention to the filly beside me.

"What are you going to do after you get me home?"

"Well I'm not sure." I said gaining a thoughtful expression. "I'll probably talk to that Twilight mare you were telling me about and see if she can get me home and if not then I'll ask the princesses."

"But what if it turns out that you're stuck here and you can't get back home. Won't you miss it?" she asked looking at me with worry.

"Then I'll just make this place my new home." I said with a shrug. "I'll let in on a little secret Scoots, everything ends, but every ending is a new beginning it's just up to you what it's the beginning of. Sure I could worry about the future and if I'm stuck here I'll miss my home but if I do that I'll miss out on the here and now. There's an old saying "Yesterday is history, Tomorrow is a mystery, but Today is a gift that is why they call it the present."

Scootaloo looked down with a thoughtful look, mulling over what I said as we continued to walk. Before long we left the forest and came upon a dirt road that led to nice sized town.

"That's Ponyville! We're almost there, come on!" Scootaloo said before running off down the road.

I chuckled before jogging after her, my long legs easily letting me keep with the little filly. Suddenly I felt a presence coming in fast from the side. Turning I was just in time to see a cyan hoof before my face meet said hoof. As the world went dark I only had one thought. _'Well that's one way to say hello.'_

The first thing that came to my mind as I started to regain consciousness was that I need to stop getting knocked out. Sure the first time from fucking lightning and the second was from a hoof traveling a few hundred miles an hour but still it's the principle of the thing! As was coming back from lala land I could hear voices.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I thought that Scootaloo was in danger. It's not like you would've done any different Applejack."

"Ah ain't sayin that I woulda, but did ya at least try ta figer out what was happen before ya knocked the poor feller out?"

"Girls that's enough! Rainbow you need to apologize to him when he wakes up."

"Fine"

"Good now Applejack how is Scootaloo?"

"She's fine Twi just a little dirty, hungry, and tired she's getten washed up now."

"That's good, from what she said it could have been a lot worse if he hadn't stepped in when he did."

"Yeah but what the hay is he?"

"Scootaloo said he called himself a human and that him name was Night. But I haven't been able to find anything in any of my books. I sent a letter to Princess Celestia telling her everything that we know that Scootaloo told us including the theory that he's from a different world but she hasn't responded yet."

"Well I'm sure the princess is just busy Twilight it will all be fine, though I can't say the same for his cloths just look at them! They're so dirty and torn. They'll need to be replaced."

"You're right it is the middle of day court now the princess is probably just busy." Sigh "So Fluttershy how is he?"

"Oh well um he's fine. His wound healed really fast, there's just some light bruising left."

At this point I thought it would be a good time to let them know of my now conscious presence. Letting out a grown I sat up from what I found to be a couch before turning to where I heard the voices. I spotted six mares. One had an orange coat with a blond mane and tail with a cowboy hat on her head, guessing that was Applejack. Next to her was a cyan coated pegasus with a messy rainbow colored mane and tail, pretty safe bet saying that's Rainbow Dash. Next in line had to be Twilight Sparkle seeing as she was the only alicorn in the room. She had a lavender coat and a purple mane and tail with a pink strip in it. Standing or rather bouncing next to her could only be Pinkie Pie. One word to describe this mare was pink. She had a pink coat with a slightly darker and incredibly fluffy pink mane and tail. Sitting in a chair was a white coated unicorn with a very stylish indigo mane and tail. She gave off an air of sophistication, going to go with Rarity. And next to her, partially hiding behind her light pink mane, was a yellow coated pegasus. And that must be Fluttershy; she certainly lives up to her name.

All these thoughts and observations went through my mind in two to three seconds as we all stared at each other. Deciding to break the silence I said the only thing that came to mind, "Hi"

Suddenly my world was filled with pink. "Himyname' ?Howaboutcupcakes?Doyoulikepartys?Doyouwanttobemyfriend?Doyou-"

"Pinkie that's enough," Twilight scolded the pink mare pulling her away with her magic. "We don't what to scare him."

I could only laugh at the display. "Its fine Twilight no harm done, and Pinkie to answer your questions; yes, yes, yes, and of course." To which she jumped in the air followed by a burst of confetti, I can see now why Scootaloo warned me not to question Pinkie; I would only get a headache if I tried to figure her out.

"Wait how do you know my name?" Twilight asked

"Scoots told me a little about her friends and family. And I guessed that you were Twilight seeing as you were the only alicorn here." I explained

"Oh yes that makes sense. She said your name was Night and you were a human is that correct?" Twilight asked

"That's right but I think a formal introduction is required." I answered as I stood noting that I was a head or so taller than them, before giving an overly flourished bow. "My name is Night Nathaniel Starlight, at your service." I said finishing with a relaxed salute. "Now let me see if I can put a face to the ponies Scootaloo's told me about."

I slipped a hand into a pocket and turned to Twilight. "As I said before you must be Princess Twilight Sparkle. You run the Golden Oakes Library here in Ponyville, and you were the student of Princess Celestia before you became an alicorn." I said reaching out my free hand with Twilight doing the same, making an impromptu hoof/hand shake. "It's a pleasure meet you."

"No trust me the pleasure is mine really and you can just call me Twilight. Ow I have so many questions for you. I haven't found anything like you in any of my books!" she replied excitedly.

Had to say the way her eyes lit up, the big smile on her face, and the way her hooves moved like she was running in place was completely adorable. "Well I'll be happy to answer any of your questions later, cool?" I asked getting a nod in response. Next I turned my attention to Applejack. "You must be Applejack; you're Scootaloo's adopted big sister."

"That's right, didn't seem right ta separate her from her friends if we could help it. Took a little adjusting but she's become a true member of the Apple family." Applejack stated with a grin. "And I got ta thank you for saven her, couldn't imagine what we'd do if somethin were ta happen ta her." She finished as she suddenly stood on her hind legs and wrapped her fore hooves around my neck in a strong hug before letting go with a sheepish look. "Sorry about that not sure what came over me."

"It's fine, you're were worried about her and are just happy that she's back and ok; she's a lucky filly to have you. If y'all need anything just ask." I said

"Now hold on there, I should be sayin that ta you! You've already done so much for us. I can't just go asken ya for more. We're tha ones who owe you!" Applejack argued

I shook my head "Y'all don't owe me a thing. Like I told Scoots I only did what I thought was right. I saw something bad happening and had the power to stop it so I did." I said waving my hand dismissingly.

Applejack sighed seeing I wasn't budging on the topic. "Well no matter you've done right by us saven Scootaloo and all that makes you a friend of the Apple family, no matter what our door will always be open for ya."

I smiled "I'll keep that in mind." I said with a nod which she returned. Next I turned to Rainbow Dash, who was hovering at eye level. Putting on a thoughtful expression I said. "Now this is just a shot in the dark but I'm guessing that you must be the one and only amazing Rainbow Dash." I finished with a smile.

Rainbow gave a cocky smile in return. "That's right; I'm Rainbow Dash fastest flyer in all of Equestria and future Wonderbolt."

"Well that's great but I hope you don't mind taking second place because there's no better flyer then me." I said

"Yeah right you don't even have wings." Dash shot back with a smug look.

I only smiled as I jumped back a little before I started floating on air. Crossing my legs and putting my hands behind my head as I looked on in amusement at the dumbstruck looks on the six mares' faces before saying in cocky yet lazy tone. "Who said I needed wings?"

Dash shook off her shock before flying over and getting right in my face. "So what if you can fly? Nopony's faster than me!"

"Bring it on Skittles." I challenged with a smile spreading my arms wide. "I'll fly circles around ya."

Before Dash could make a comeback she was interrupted by Twilight. "Rainbow, don't you have something to say to Night?"

"Oh right" Dash replied sheepishly backing off. "Look I'm sorry about the whole hitting you in the face and knocking you out thing. I thought you were trying to hurt Scoots."

"Hey don't worry about it. You were protecting someone you considered family, I wouldn't expect anything else." I said waving it off as my feet touched the ground. "But I have to admit that was a damn good punch."

"Yeah thanks that move is called hurricane punch from the Raging Storm style and I'm a black belt. I also know the Whirlwind style, Floating Leaf style, and Broken Earth style." Dash finished with pride.

I nodded my head. "Nice, I got a few black belts myself, we should spar sometime." Turning to Pinkie next who was practically vibrating in excitement. "Well Pinkie I believe we've already been introduced but was there anything else you wanted to ask me?"

She sat down and gained a thoughtful look. "Nope I'm good!" I could only look blankly at her. It seems that even if you expect randomness you might get normal, but that in itself is random. So random is normal and normal is random but doesn't that mean that everything is random or is everything normal? Ok I'm going to stop thinking about it; my brain is starting to hurt."

"Um ok" I turned to Rarity, giving Pinkie one last look before shaking my head and focusing my attention. "You must be the lovely Rarity." I said holding out my hand, taking her offered hoof and giving it a quick kiss.

"Oh may what a gentlecolt." said Rarity with a smile and light blush.

"Only when I want to be." I replied giving her my best charming smile that changed to a devious one as I continued. "Or if you prefer I could be the dashing rogue the takes you away for a life of passion and adventure."

Giving me a playful smile Rarity answered. "Oh don't tempt me darling I might not be able to help myself." We both laughed as we finished our little game, receiving a few odd looks from the other mares in the room. "Oh it is always good to find somepony that can play the game. But in all seriousness darling, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here, Scootaloo said own and run your owe boutique. You must be very talented and smart to have made a successful business like that all by yourself." I said

"Why thank you darling that's very kind of you to say, not many ponies realize how hard it is to work in the fashion industry. Speaking of clothes, yours are in terrible condition." She stated

Looking down I saw what she was talking about. I was covered with dirt and my clothes were littered with burns, cuts, and rips. There was also a bit of blood. "Oh yeah, well I've kind of had an eventful last few days."

"I can imagine from what little Scootaloo told us." Rarity said with a nod. "I would be more than happy to make you some new ones as a gift."

"Thank you Rarity but I can't just take it; let me pay you in some way." I tried reasoning

"No, no it's not a gift if you pay for it. Just think of it as a reward for saving young Scootaloo. Just come by when you can and I'll take your measurements." She said ending the discussion.

"Fine but when I come over I'll show you some clothing styles from my world, maybe they'll inspire you." I said wanting to get the last word in.

Turning to the last occupant I saw Fluttershy hiding behind her hair. When she saw me look at her she let out a small "eep". Kneeling down so I was a little shorter than her I said. "You must be Fluttershy." only to get a small nod in response. "You know I'm not going to hurt you." this time a quite squeak was my answer as she avoided making eye contact. Seeing that this was going nowhere I had an idea. "Fluttershy, do you mind if I try something?" she only looked at me with a little fear but said nothing. Very, and I mean very, slowly I reached my hand up and placed it on the top of her head. It let off a soft glow as I activated the spell, for added effect I concentrated and spoke a word **"DREM"** (Peace) letting my voice wash over her. Her face softened, the tension left her body, and the fear and anxiety vanished from her eyes. Taking my hand off her head I gave her a small smile. "Better?"

"Yes thank you, I feel much better." She said giving a thankful smile.

"What did you just do?" Twilight asked "I've never seen Fluttershy act so calm around somepony new."

"I'll go into more detail later but what I did was use a calming spell and some of the dragon magic that I told Scoots about." I explained before turning back to Fluttershy. "Now then Scoots tells me that you love animals."

"Oh yes I do, I take care of all kinds of wild creatures. And I want to thank you for not killing that manticore even though I'm sure that you could have." She said in that soft voice of hers.

"Yeah I thought that it might be best to not show up and kill something right when I get here. Though I can't promise that every time." I warned

"I understand and thank you for trying. I heard that you have two animals with you?" she asked

"Yeah, have you not met them?" I asked

"No, I was one of the last ones to get here." Fluttershy clarified shaking her head

"Well now that I think about it where are those two?" I asked looking around.

"If you're talkin about that cat the pink floating thing they're upstairs with Scoots. Something about ya tellin them ta stay with her or something?" Applejack said

"Oh yeah thanks, I hope they haven't been any trouble." Just then the door opened and in ran a little dragon, who I was guessing was Spike.

"Twilight the princess sent you a letter." He said holding out a scroll that Twilight took in her magic and began reading.

"Looks like Princess Celestia wants to meet with you Night." She said after reading the letter. "She'll be here in a few minutes."

"Well I guess that means I should go get cleaned up, where's the shower?" I asked grabbing my pack that was beside the couch.

Applejack pointed to the stairs. "Up the stairs and it's the first door on your left."

"Thanks" I said before heading up the stairs. As I neared the bathroom I heard three voices coming from another room, one of them being familiar. Taking a detour I headed for the second door to the right and knocked. "Yo Scoots it's me Night." Suddenly the door opened to reveal a smiling orange filly.

"Night you're up!" Scootaloo cried jumping up and giving me a hug.

"Yeah Rainbow got me pretty good but I'm up now and we're cool." I said returning the hug.

"Wow Scootaloo ya weren't kidding when ya said he was tall." said a red maned, yellow coated filly. "Hi I'm Apple Bloom."

"And I'm Sweetie Belle" spoke a white coated filly with a pink and purple mane.

"Well it's nice meet you girls but I just stopped by to let Scoots know I'm up. The princess is coming so I need to go wash up." I said as I turned to leave. Stepping into the bathroom I set down my pack and turned on the water letting it heat up as I got undressed. As I let the warm water wash over me I couldn't help but think about what had happened recently. 'Man this is crazy but at least they're nice.' After washing with some soap and shampoo I found, I got dressed in a fresh pair of dark green cargo pants and a black shirt with a gray bird flying across it. Putting away my dirty clothes I went back down stairs to see an extra occupant in the room.

"Good evening Mr. Starlight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I stared at the tall alicorn before me. She had a multicolored mane and tail that flowed in a non-excitant breeze, her coat was a brilliant white and she gave off a kind, calming aura that still held a sense of regality to it. "You must be Princess Celestia." I said not really knowing how I should act toward the immortal princess. The thought of bowing crossed my mind but I immediately disregarded it. I didn't bow to any living being, immortal or otherwise. I only bow as a formal greeting if I wish but never to show submission.

Celestia gave a kind smile "That is correct. Twilight has informed me of how you saved the young filly Scootaloo and returned her home safely, for that you have my thanks. She has also told me what little she knows about you and your situation. But I would like it if you told me yourself."

"I guess I could tell you a little about myself." I said leaning up against the wall seeing that all the seats were taken. I understand where the princess was coming from, if I ran a country and a strange being from another world suddenly appeared I would want to know as much as I could. "Though I hope you don't mind if I keep some things private. I don't know you enough to trust you with everything about me just yet."

Celestia nodded in understanding. "I did not expect you to trust somepony you just meet so easily, though I hope that we may gain your trust as you gain ours."

With a nod of my head I began telling them about how I gained my powers, what some of them were, the training I did to help control said powers, and some of what I did over the two years after that, including the events that led me to Equestria. After I finished it was time for Celestia to lower the sun, which I had to say I was curious about I mean who wouldn't be.

"I have to say Mr. Starlight that is an interesting story." Celestia said after she lowered the sun taking a sip of her tea that had been brought out near the beginning of my story, as well as a few apples that I had it say were the best apples I've ever tasted.

"Story's not over yet Princess. Maybe when all's said and done I'll tell you about it" I said with a small chuckle. "And please just call me Night I don't really like formalities."

"As you wish and I'm sure no matter what happens it will be a story worth hearing." Celestia replied with an amused smile. "Also you do not have to have to call me princess, seeing that you are not one of my subjects."

"Fine with me Sunshine." I said enjoying the shocked reactions from the other grown mares, the Crusaders and Spike having fallen asleep near the end of my story, curled up against Kilala in her saber cat form.

Celestia gave a small laugh. "I suppose that is a fitting name to call me. Though I have one question." seeing that she had my attention continued. "Why did you want this power? Most would use that power for personal gain or ill purposes. But aside from taking money from a few criminals and using it against others with ill intentions I see absolutely no true misuse of your powers."

"Well at first I think that I wanted these powers for the same reason every human wants power, to be more than they are, and maybe have a little fun." I said igniting a small flame in my hand, gazing into it. "Humanity is an amazing race. We're always moving forward, always changing, always striving to make our lives or ourselves better." I continued with a thoughtful look. "But thinking back, I think what I really wanted out of it was freedom. Freedom to go, to be, and to do anything I wanted. To not be bound by the normal bonds that decide our fate." Dismissing the fire in my hands I looked up. "I wanted the power and freedom to carve my own destiny. To protect that which is and would become precious to me, and to destroy all that would harm it." I finished with a look of determination. I had never really thought about it before, but being asked pointblank like that made me think. And I was sure of my answer.

The mares in the room were giving me a look I couldn't quite place, it was somewhere between admiration, respect, and awe. "Well I believe that is a fine reason." Celestia said after a moment of silence.

I could really only smile sheepishly and rub the back of my head. I wasn't usually this serious; I was more of a relaxed, carefree guy. "Thanks I guess. So does anyone else have a question?" I asked wanting to lighten the mood. Surprisingly it was Fluttershy that raised her hoof first, could have sworn it was going to Twilight.

Giving her a nod she spoke. "Um well I noticed that you have rather large canines, does that mean you're a carnivore?" Fluttershy asked with a hint of nervousness.

"No" I answered quickly not wanting to cause a fuss, and by the looks in the girls eyes that might have been a possibility, though Celestia didn't look surprised at all just expecting. "I'm what's known as an omnivore meaning I do eat meat but I also eat plants like fruits and vegetables. But that doesn't mean I'm dangerous." I quickly added to the relief of the others. "But I do have to have some animal protein to remain healthy, or take supplements that you probably don't have."

"Well will fish be ok?" Rainbow asked "I know a few places that sale fish."

"You ponies eat fish?" I asked. It was Twilight that answered.

"Occasionally yes," Twilight said going into lecture mode. "It started back before the founding of Equestria with the three pony tribes. In times of food shortages ponies from all tribes would eat fish to sustain themselves. Nopony is sure how this came about but it is believed to have been started by the pegasi since they often had encounters with griffins, who have the same diet that you described. As for why we still consume fish today, it was discovered early on that fish supplied much more energy and nutrients than plants alone, mass for mass or pound for pound so to speak. We also consume eggs and milk so it shouldn't be a problem."

"We'll that's nice to know." I said, thankful that me eating meat wouldn't be a problem.

Rainbow rolled her eyes "Yeah if you like boring. Come on Twilight all you had to do was say yes or no. Not go off on a history of eating meat in Equestria lecture." She teased sarcastically.

Twilight gave her rainbow colored friend a glare. "I know that Rainbow, but I wanted Night to know why so he might understand a little better." Before ether could say anything else I spoke up.

"And I thank you for that Twilight; while I would've accepted a yes or no answer I enjoyed listening to your little lecture and thought it was interesting."

"Oh well thank you Night," Twilight said with a light blush before glaring at Rainbow. "At least somepony appreciates my knowledge." only to have Rainbow to stick her tongue out.

"Well your welcome." I said having to hold back a laugh at the two's antics. "Now anyone else want to ask anything?"

"Ah got one." Applejack said before gesturing to me up and down. "Why ya wearing so many clothes?"

I thought of the best way to answer this so that they would understand, seeing they go around without clothes most of the time. "Well my kind wear clothes nearly all the time. Mainly to protect us from the elements since we don't have any fur. But if you're asking me why I'm wearing clothes inside well it's more of a cultural thing. Humans don't generally go around others naked unless it's someone we trust like a doctor or something, or if we're having sex." I told them, bluntly gaining blushes all around; I even think I saw Celestia blush. "But the only parts that need to be covered to stay decent in males are here." I said gesturing from my mid-thigh to my waist.

"Ow well um thank ya for answering my question Night." Applejack said covering her face with the brim of her hat to hide her blush. "Um does anypony else want to ask a question?" she asked looking around hoping to break up the awkwardness. "Anypony?"

"Yeah I got one." I said gaining everyone's attention before turning to Celestia. "What now Sunshine?"

"Well first off dear Night we must find you someplace to stay." Celestia said "Twilight do you have room for our guest?"

"Oh yes princess!" Twilight said excitedly, thinking about all the information and knowledge her and Night could share about their worlds. "He can take the guest room! Of course I'll need to move some things out of it since we were using it as a storage room, but that won't be a problem."

"That's good, now for the meantime I would ask that you remain out of sight until I can introduce you to Ponyville." Celestia said as she directed her words towards me. "That should make your integration into the town smoother. It shouldn't be more than a week. And as for getting you home I can't promise anything but I will try."

"That sounds like a plan." I said pushing myself of the wall. "And thanks"

"Don't mention it, it is the least I could do after what you have done for my little ponies." Celestia said standing up. "Now I must be going, Luna probably wondering where I am."

After saying our goodbyes to the solar princess everyone went their separate ways with all of them telling me they'll come and visit some time during the week. And with that me, Twilight, Kilala along with a sleeping Morph and Spike left for Twilight's home.

It had been a week since I found myself in Equestria. The day after I went home with Twilight she started teaching me all about Equestria and its history. Though I had to convince her to start with some working knowledge, thankfully the others helped me convince Twilight that understanding things like pony social norms, the value of bits, and pony society and economy as a whole were more important than knowing who did what a hundred years ago. She also taught me the correct grammar, much to my annoyance; like every time I would say everybody or anybody she would interrupt me with the correct word. There were times that I thought I might kill her, like for the first few days. She would wake me up in the middle of the night to ask me questions, it really got annoying when she did it more than once in one night.

I learned that some things were nearly identical to my world, but that a lot a things were completely different. One example of this that I found interesting was gender roles. They were nearly identical while being complete opposite, with the females being the dominate of the two genders as opposed to the males. Even the history was the same yet different, with the males being seen as property and only good for the bed room or hard labor being the stronger of the two. Luckily I landed in a time that pretty much resembled what it was like back on earth, with both genders being more or less equal in matters of the law, property, and most other things. It didn't really matter to me much since I really didn't care about gender roles and I wasn't planning to change myself to please anyone unless I wanted too. Though I nearly died laughing when I realized that I would basically be put in the woman's position in a relationship, I solemnly swore to myself that I would not abuse this power. (And you guys and girls know exactly what I'm taking about.)

Another interesting thing I learned was pony about relationships. Do to the ratio of male to females being so off balanced, usually being somewhere in between 1:4 to 1:7, it almost forced the females to share a stallion. There were some monogamist relationships, like Pinkie's bosses the Cakes, but it was generally frowned on and seen as selfish. Another thing was interspecies relationships. Ponies, as well as most of the other races, weren't really all that exclusive when it comes to relationships. Even the species barrier wasn't a challenge, with just a simple spell or potion that a doctor or a talented magic user could perform the male's seed could for a limited time impregnate the female of a different species. Though the offspring would be whatever race the female was, with a few less physical characteristics from the father such as coat/mane color or personality.

All this really didn't matter to me as I had no intentions of starting a relationship if there was still a chance for me to go home. I had family and friends to watch over and protect. I had to threaten my sister's boyfriend when she started dating and two brothers to embarrass when they got girlfriends, you know the important stuff. My best friend was getting married in a few months and I was his best man. Of course I made plans if anything happened to me, everyone important to me would be taken care of. But still it's not the same as being there you know.

Anyway today was the day that Celestia would introduce me to Ponyville and I was still peacefully asleep.

"NIGHT WAKE UP!" well there went my peaceful sleep.

"Yes oh loud one. I hear and obey." I said sitting up giving the irritated lavender alicorn a sleepy smile.

"Night this is serious! If we don't leave soon we might be late!"

"Ok, ok I'm up. Just let me go get a shower." I said still half asleep and started walking to the bathroom like a drunken sailor, grabbing some clothes as I went. Quickly jumping in and washing up I was done and dressed in no time flat. I walked downstairs to see Twilight pacing the floor with Kilala watching her, her head going from side to side. "Twilight if you keep pacing you're going to wear a hole in the floor." I said

"Again" Spike commented walking out from the kitchen with a few apples. "Morning Night"

"Morning Spike, sleep well?" I asked catching the apple he tossed me.

"Yep I was exhausted."

"Yeah I bet you were, you've been working really hard. On that note you mind going and getting Morph? I think he's still in my room." I asked

"Sure" and with a muttered **"WULD"** he was gone.

It was actually very interesting when I found out that Spike could use the Thu'um, I mean he is a dragon but still. Of course I haven't taught him anything dangerous like frost breath or cyclone. But he has come far; so far he knows the first word of 'whirlwind sprint', all three words of 'Kyne's Peace', and the first word of 'Become Ethereal'. There are things that I will never teach him like 'Marked for Death' and 'Bend Will' for obvious reasons, not counting that Twilight would kill me if she found out and that would be if I was lucky. We've become very close over the past week almost like brothers.

"Well Twilight Spike's getting Morph, after that I think we're ready." I said sitting down on the couch motioning for her to join me which she did. "Ok what's eaten ah Sparky?" I asked using the nickname I came up with during the week.

"I don't know, just worried I guess." Twilight said leaning against me. That was another thing I learned over the week. Ponies were a lot less touch-shy then most humans. They tended to like to nuzzle, rub shoulders, embrace, and sit snuggled together in a way that would have been uncomfortable for most humans; it took me a little while to get used to it myself.

I just rolled my eyes "Oh yeah, you do have to be introduced to a whole town of ponies from another world today my bad, oh wait that's me." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm, which earned me playful shove.

"OK I see your point," Twilight said letting slip a small smile. "I just don't see how you could be so calm."

"Twilight I learned a long time ago that it doesn't matter what others think of you. As long you believe and trust in yourself then it don't matter. Everyone else can go fuck themselves." I said getting up and Kilala jumping onto my shoulder. "Now stop worrying, I got this. I'm just being introduced to the town."

"I guess you're right. I was just-" "BOOM!" "What in the name of Celestia was that!?" Twilight asked looking towards the stairs where the sound came from.

"I'm guessing that was the sound of Spike trying to catch Morph." I told her calmly. "HEY SPIKE YOU ALIVE UP THERE?" I called only getting a groan in response. "I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES. He's fine." I told Twilight seeing her concerned look. I gave a sharp whistle and not a second later a pink blur shot down the stairs followed a little afterwards by Spike who was rubbing his head. "You ok champ?"

"Yeah I'm fine, little guy tricked me into running head first into a wall."

"Well that's good to hear," seeing the looks I was getting, I quickly clarified. "The first part not the second."

"Well if we're all ready to go then hold on." And that there was a flash of light and we were all standing behind a curtained of area that made up the back of the stage.

"About time you guys showed up." Rainbow said as she flew in front of us. "What took you so long?"

"Well Skittles when you're as fast as us you don't have to leave early to make sure you get to places on time." I said giving her a playful smile. "I see you're not that fast yet but don't worry maybe in a hundred years or so you might almost be as fast as me." I finished ruffling her mane much to her annoyance.

Batting my hand away she give me a playful glare and a cocky grin. "When this is over me and you are going to race and I'm going to make you eat those words."

"Bring it on Skittles; just try to not embarrass yourself ok?" I said returning her grin with one of my own. Me and Dash had become fast friends over the past week as had the other mares. We would mostly tell each other about our worlds and stories from our past ranging from the funny and embarrassing to the sad and emotional. Rainbow told me about her dreams of becoming a Wonderbolt and I told her about some of the adventures I had. It was fun to watch her and the other girls sitting at the edge of their seats as I told them how I one time rescued some military guys after their helicopter got shot down and were captured. Rainbow said it was like reading a Daring Do book. It was funny when I told Rainbow that her nickname came from a rainbow colored candy, and downright hilarious when I told her the candy's slogan of 'Taste the Rainbow' which I followed with a very sexual hand gesture. I swear I don't think I've ever seen anyone or anypony that red before.

"Alright you two that's enough." Twilight chided us.

"Yes mother." Me and Dash both jokingly said getting an irritated huff from the lavender mare.

"Well as amusing as it is to watch you two mess with Twilight, the princesses have just arrived." Rarity informed us.

"Princesses? You mean both of them are here?" I asked

"Yes I do darling. I would suspect that Princess Luna wants to meet you after Princess Celestia no doubt told her about you." Rarity answered

"Well damn aren't I the popular one." I said rubbing the back of my head. "Well best not keep them waiting."

"Good luck Night!" Pinkie said with her usual Pinkieness.

"We're right here if you need us Sugarcube." Applejack said with a tip of her hat.

"Um I'm sure you'll do just fine." Said Fluttershy

"Girls I got this you just stand there and keep looking beautiful." I said turning towards the curtains and missing the blushes from the six mares.

Flinging the curtains wide I walked onto the stage like I owned the place. Stepping out I saw a crowd of ponies who all stared curiously, and some with a little fear, at the somewhat large bipedal creature that just walked out. And a little to the left were Celestia and Luna. Walking up to stand by the princesses I smiled. "Hey Sunshine" I said getting shocked looks from the ponies in the crowd as well as one from Luna herself, but before anypony could say anything Celestia spoke.

"Night it is good to see you again. How has your stay at Twilight's been? I know she can a bit, well, enthusiastic about learning new things." Celestia said

"Yeah there were times when I didn't know whether I wanted to kiss her or kill her. Sometimes it was a weird mixture of the two. But it was a fun time."

"Well it's good to hear that you two have gotten along well." Celestia said gesturing to her sister. "This is my sister Luna. Luna this is Night Starlight."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princesses Luna." I said holding out my hand which she awkwardly shook.

"It is nice to meet you as well Night Starlight." Luna said

"Celestia I think you should introduce me before their faces get stuck like that." I said motioning to the crowd who still had looks of confusion and shock.

"Yes I believe you're right" Celestia said turning and addressing the crowd. "Mares and gentalcolts today I have called you here to introduce a visitor from another world who has found his way here by unforeseen circumstances. Not even a full day after he arrived he saved the young filly named Scootaloo from being eaten by a manticore and brought her safely home. I have heard his story and even though he is powerful, I have found him to be of no threat to those that do not wish him harm. I ask that you treat him with the same kindness that you would give to any other pony."

After Celestia said her piece it was my turn. "Hello everypony" I said waving at the crowd. "My name is Night Starlight and I'm a human. I'll be staying here till Princess Celestia finds me a way home or if she can't well I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Now I'm sure some of you have some questions so I'll take a minute or two to answer a few of them. So who has a question?" with that about a dozen or so hooves were raised. "Um ok ah you there the pegasus mare with the pink and red mane."

After about an hour of questions ranging from 'what is your world like?' and 'do you have a cute mark?' to 'are you herding?' I have to say that question threw me. As well as showing off a few powers when they asked. I asked the princesses if they wanted to come over for an early dinner, saying that Twilight and her friends were helping set up the party so I would be alone and completely bored.

"Have to say Night that was most delicious." Luna complemented as we finished our meal, though I'm guessing she was just being polite there's no way my food stacks up to the food they eat at the palace. Me and Luna actually hit it off pretty well since we were kind of in the same situation. What with her being gone for a thousand years and me being from another world, we both felt out of place. Though me more than her of that we both agreed on.

"Well thank you Luna I'm glad you enjoyed it." I said making a clone to gather and wash the dishes.

"I have to say that is a most useful spell," Luna said watching the clone gather the dishes and head to the kitchen. "And you say that all their memories are transferred to you when they're dispelled?"

"Yep that's why I have such good control over my powers. Instead of two years I've basically been training for around fifty years or so." I explained. "They have all my memories and powers and half my strength and they don't dispel unless they are severely injured."

"Oh sister just think if we could do that, we would never have to go to court and deal with nobles again!" Luna said turning to Celestia with a dreamy expression.

"Luna the Courts are very important duties that require our personal attention." Celestia scolded. "Besides I am sure that Night would not condone such use of one's powers to get out of responsibility."

"Um well I did kind of send a clone to my work for the last three weeks I worked there." I admitted sheepishly making Celestia sigh and bow her head. "Though they are good for any paperwork you might have."

Celestia's right ear perked up as she gave me a sideways look. "Paperwork?" she asked.

"Yeah you can have a clone help or do the paperwork and since they're just copies of you they'll do everything the way you would do. Even then you get the memories of the clone so you could go over everything they did to make sure." I said. Ah paperwork the bane of every ruler big or small.

"Well um that does sound rather appealing." Celestia said straitening up and ignoring the triumphant look that Luna gave her. "Do you think it could be made into a spell? Twilight has told me that a few of your abilities could be made into spells."

"Yeah trust me she's been trying to duplicate my clones since she learned what they could do. I'll let you know as soon as we figure it out Sunshine." I said smiling

"Excuse me if I am being rude Night but why doth thou call our sister Sunshine?" Luna asked with a little tilt of her head.

"Well when we first meet I told her to just call me Night since I hate formalities, then she said that I didn't have to call her princess since I wasn't one of her subjects." I said before turning to Celestia. "I hope you know that even if you can't get me home and I become a citizen of Equestria I'm never going to stop calling you that."

"I hope you never do. It makes me feel like a normal pony when we talk." She said

"Hey what are friends for?" I said holding up my hands. "To me you'll always be Celestia the pony. Not the princess, not the sun goddess, and not the ruler of Equestria, just Celestia my friend. And that is the answer to your question Luna, she's my friend."

"I see so do I get a nickname as it were, I mean we are friends are we not?" Luna asked me cutely.

"Of course we are Luna but yours is a little more difficult. Now let's see," I said taking up a thinking pose. "Ah ha I got it! You help ponies with their dreams right?" I asked

"Yes I try to help keep the nightmares away as ponies sleep." Luna said nodding in confirmation.

"And you are very beautiful." I said with a devilish grin.

"Oh um well I guess maybe a little." Luna said blushing up a storm.

"Then it's settled I'll call you Dream Girl since you're the girl in my dreams."

"W-well I guess it is a fitting name then." Luna stammered out.

After talking for a more hours I looked at the clock. "Well it's about time to go to the party." I said getting up. "Are you two coming?"

"While I would love to, I need to get back to the castle; there are some papers I still need to look through." Celestia said

"Oh come now dear sister you work too hard." Luna chided playfully

"Luna the papers that I need to look over are very important." Celestia countered

"So important that they cannot wait a single night? Sister when was the last time thou took a break for more than just a few hours?" Luna asked but before Celestia could reply she was cut off. "And sleeping doth not count."

"I gotta side with Dream Girl on this one Sunshine. So these are your options come to the party with us or we tie you up and make you." I said as spectral chains started coming out of the floor and Luna lit up her horn with a smile making the shadows come alive.

Seeing she had no choice Celestia hung her head. "I guess those papers can wait till tomorrow." With a small shout of victory me and Luna started dragging the solar monarch out the door.

As we neared the party we could see lights through the windows and hear the music clearly from the outside. "Well sounds like the party's just getting started come on lets go." I said. As we entered the building everything stopped, even the music, as everypony was looking at us or should I say the princesses. Seeing the problem I flash-stepped to the stage nearly scaring the crap out of the dj as I suddenly appeared. Grabbing a mike I got eveypony's attention. "Alright everypony the princesses have gotten tired of all the boring nobles and have come to unwind. So let's give them a good time and show them how we party PONYVILLE STYLE!"

"AW YEAH LET'S DROP THE BASS!" the dj shouted as she blasted the music making the crowd go wild as the party resumed. I hopped down from the stage and made my way towards the princesses who were now with the girls. "Hey girls what's up and Pinkie, love the party its perfect."

"Awesome as usual, cool how you got the party rollin again." Dash said flying up to me and giving me a nudge.

"Doin good Sugarcube, Fluttershy's back at her house with Mac taken care of the Crusaders and Spike, in case ya was wonderin." Applejack said giving me a smile.

"Yeah I was about to ask about that, I'm guessing this really isn't Fluttershy's scene?"

"Not really darling, poor thing gets very uncomfortable at these kinds of parties." Rarity said sipping a drink she held in her magic.

I nodded "I thought as much but I'm kind of surprised that you're here Rarity. I didn't peg you as club type; I thought that you may be too sophisticated for something like this."

Rarity just smiled. "Now Night just because I'm a lady does not mean I don't like to let my mane down every once and a while."

"Well you got me there but now I think it's time to do the first thing you do at a party like this, get a drink." I said, we all moved toward the bar and ordered our drinks, even Celestia and Twilight after some convincing. As we were at the bar talking the dj came up. She was a white coated unicorn mare with a blue and electric blue mane but her most notable feature was her purple sunglasses.

"Nice work getting the party going again. I'm Vinyl Scratch." she said holding out a hoof.

Taking the hoof I said "Nice to meet you Vinyl and thinks, like the music."

"Thanks made it myself, so got any music from your world?" Vinyl asked. With a grin I held up my hands as they gained a dull glow and put them over her ears. Soon she started bobbing her head as a grin worked its way onto her face. "Aw yeah that's what I'm talking about." She said as I pulled them away. "You think you could put that through the speakers?"

"You bet" I told her as I turned to the others. "Hey girls I'm going to go dj for a bit." And with that me and Vinyl went to the dj booth. When got there I placed my hand on the turntables making them glow and I grabbed the mic making blue sunglasses appear on face. "WHAT'S UP PONYVILLE! THIS IS DJ STARLIGHT COMIN AT YOU FROM ACROSS THE DEMINTIONS WITH SOME MUSIC THAT'S TRULY OUT OF THIS WORLD. HERE'S A LITTLE SONG CALLED BOOM!" and with that 'Boom' by the Italo Brothers started blasting out the speakers and the bass shaking the walls making the ponies go wild. Not settling for just that I used my powers to make lights, lasers, and neon translucent crystal platforms and catwalks around the warehouse like building. Now the dance floor had become a two level dance floor and the ponies were loving it. I noticed Dash, Pinkie, Luna, and Rarity all dancing on the upper dance floor, I even saw Applejack and Twilight dancing. And we partied like that though the night.

'Oh man my head.' Was the only thought that I had as I woke up the next morning or at least what I thought was morning. The last thing I remember from last night was beating Dash, Applejack, and Luna in a drinking contest; it was only thanks to my powers that I won, though I didn't really fill like a winner with the pain in my head but thankfully it was fading away. Most of the night was a fuzzy blur, though I was starting to remember something's; like dancing with the girls, doing a keg stand, talking to a few ponies, playing some more music.

As I laid there I woke up enough to notice that I was not in the library. And as I woke up even more I felt a weight on my chest. Looking down I saw a messy blue and electric blue mane that belonged to non-other than the dj from last night Vinyl Scratch. Trying to move my arms I found that I couldn't, looking over I saw Applejack and Rainbow Dash snuggled up on either side of me. Only one thought was running through my head.

'Oh shit.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'_Oh shit oh shit oh fucking shit!_' I thought as I lay in bed with the three mares. '_Ok Night, just calm down and think you had to have learned something that could help you now._' I started to think but the pain in my head plus the fact that I just woke up was making it hard to concentrate, that and the fact that Vinyl's hind leg was currently pressed against my crotch making things harder in more ways than one. '_Wait what about, yeah that could work.'_ I thought as I searched for something to perform the technique on. Finding a large pillow in the corner I focused and with a small pop me and the pillow switched places. Oh I was so glad I watched the show Naruto, more than half my powers were based off that show including that one. I sighed in relief when none of the mares woke up and was even more relieved when I looked down and realized I was wearing my clothes. '_Oh thank god, nothing happened._' I thought. **(you guys didn't think I was going to let something like that happen so early did you? You dirty dirty readers.)**

I made my way out of the room and quietly closed the door. But as I turned around I came face to face with a grey earth pony mare with a black mane. "This isn't what it looks like." I whispered loudly waving my hands back and forth. "Nothing happened."

She looked at me for a second before bringing a hoof to her mouth to stifle her laughter. Seeing my confusion she explained. "I know nothing happened I was here when the four of you came in. Though you were carrying Rainbow Dash and Applejack, Vinyl said they passed out on the way here and neither of you were fit to take them to their homes." She said with a high-class British accent. "It was quite funny to be honest, after you put those two in the bed you were going to sleep on the couch but Vinyl insisted you sleep in the bed too. That led to a very funny argument between the two of you before you simply laid down and fell asleep. Vinyl then picked you up with her magic and put you in the bed. It was cute how the other two snuggled up to you. The four of you looked like an adorable herd." She said making my face heat up so much it put fire to shame.

"Oh well that explains things." I said blushing as I followed the mare into the kitchen. "I was afraid you might think I took advantage of them."

She gave me a confused look. "Of course not, if anything I thought you would be the one who felt taken advantage of, seeing you didn't remember what happened."

At first I was confused before it hit me. "Oh yeah reversed gender roles."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked me pouring two cups of coffee and giving me one.

"Oh nothing really just being reminded that our worlds genders roles are reversed." I said taking a sip of my coffee and finding it could use a little sugar before explaining farther, "you see um I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Octavia, Octavia Melody." Octavia said "Vinyl introduced us last night but I can understand if you don't remember, I heard you out drank three ponies last night."

"Oh well um thank you I guess. My name's Night Starlight." I said not sure if that was a complement or not. "Anyway as I was saying, in my world the males are the dominate gender as opposed to females like in this world. Males are expected to be the one who's in charge of a relationship, we're supposed to do things like pick girls up for dates, pay for everything, and generally keep them happy and if need be safe. Where I'm from if anyon- I mean if anypony saw that they would think the guy was responsible."

"That's different, around here all that's the mare's job." Octavia said.

"Yeah well it's going to take some adjusting on everypony's part but whatever." I said with a shrug. We talked some more and I came to find that Octavia was Vinyl's house mate and was also a musician, leaning more towards the classical works than modern music. She played for many high-class events with a group called the Canterlot Symphony I showed her some of the classical music from my world, which she loved, and got a kick out of her face when I told her that one of our most famous musicians was deaf.

"I have to say you world sounds fascinating." Octavia said

"Yeah it's an amazing place. But it's not without its darker side." I said thinking of my world. "It's a place of contradictions, where death can breathe new life, destruction can bring about creation, and chaos can bring harmony. A world of grey."

"That's very poetic... Do you miss it?"

"It's my world; it would be weird if I didn't. But thinking about it now I think what I really miss is what I had in my world. My family, my friends, and the life I built."

"What if you can't go back?"

I laughed "You know I was asked that same question when I got here and my answer is still the same. If I can't go back then I'll start over here. Make a new life and fill it with ponies I care about. But that doesn't matter now. Today I'm alive, the sun is shining, and I'm having coffee with a very pretty mare." I held up my cup. "To enjoying today and hoping for tomorrow." I said before taking a swig, not seeing the blush appear across Octavia's face.

Octavia took a sip too, using her cup to hide her face as she beat down her blush, before turning the tables. "Oh my, Mr. Starlight you work quickly, you just got three mares in bed with you and now you're going for a fourth? My my how bold. Well if you're looking ponies to care about I think know a few." She finished with a smile.

I tried my best to not choke on my drink as my face turned into a bonfire. "What, no, you know it's not like that."

"Why not? Are we not pretty?" Octavia teased

"N-no you girls are very pretty, but I don't see you like that, w-we're friends."

Octavia smiled, she was enjoying this way too much. "So we're pretty but pretty enough for you to be attracted to?"

"… do I have to answer that?" I asked really not wanting to.

Octavia set her cup down with a smile. "No it's fine I've had my fun. But in all seriousness it's something to think about." Before I could say anything we heard hoof steps.

"Morning girls." I said glad for the change of topic. "feeling ok?"

"Yeah after Vinyl used her hangover spell on us that is." Rainbow said yawning.

"She told us ya carried us here after we passed out, thank ya Night you're a good friend." Applejack said getting a nod from Rainbow as well.

"I was just helpin some friends out." I said waving their thanks off.

"So how did you girls sleep last night?" Vinyl asked glancing over at me with smirk.

"I sleep great, I feel awesome!" Rainbow said doing a little flip as she few over and took a seat to prove her point.

"Me too, why I feel like I could buck all the apple trees by myself." Applejack said as she took a seat at the table.

'_Well shit'_ I thought forgetting about the effect of my aura. Now let me explain, have you ever met someone and just had a feeling about them? Like they were giving off a weird vibe or you felt like you could trust them even though you just met them? What you were feeing was their aura or presence. Now because of my power my aura is way more noticeable, most people say I have a calm, warm feeling that makes them comfortable. Very useful if I need to comfort someone but it can be a pain sometimes.

Vinyl smirked "Yeah Night was really comfortable, best pillow I've ever had."

"What?" Rainbow and Applejack asked

"After I fell asleep Vinyl moved me into bed with you two and then slept on top of me. She probably thought it was going to be funny when we all woke up." I explained.

"Hey yeah, how did you get out of bed without waking us up anyway?" Vinyl asked. I looked at her before a grin came to my face and in a blur of motion and a soft pop Vinyl found herself in my seat. "Who the, how the, what the." She said looking around.

"Does that answer your question Vinyl?" I asked

"Just how powerful are you Sugarcube?" Applejack asked

"I'm not that powerful just have a lot of trick up my sleeves." I said as I used illusions to create blocks (think Legos and holograms) on the table. I levitated up a single block. "Alone my powers can be somewhat powerful, but together" I levitated the other blocks up making them form a pony that smiled and waved at everyone. "They can be truly impressive."

"Wow that's awesome." Dash said as she and the others had looks of awe on their face. She reached out a hoof to touch it but when she did it burst into a mass of sparkling lights before disappearing. Before anypony could say anything there was a loud growl making all of them look at me.

"Sorry about that." I said sheepishly. "Looks like it's time to feed the beast." At the notion of food three more stomachs growl causing the mares in question to gain sheepish looks of their own.

"Hehe um Octy is there anything to eat?" Vinyl asked

"You're lucky I thought ahead and went to the market this morning." Octavia playfully scolded her housemate.

"Here let me cook it's the least I can do." I said. I always did like cooking, even before I got my powers.

"No it's alright I'm used to Vinyl's shenanigans, we've know each other so long we're basically sisters." Octavia said opening the refrigerator.

"Octavia" Dash called out. "If Night wants to cook let him, trust me you won't regret it." she said remembering the one time came over to see Twilight when I cooked dinner, let's just say we saw a lot more of Rainbow after that.

After cooking up some pancakes, eggs, and what I call hash brown surprise, minus the meat of course, I sat plates down for everyone. "Ok dig in girls."

Rainbow was quick to start wolfing down her food, letting out small sounds happiness. The others looked on as Rainbow destroyed her food before looking at their own plates. _'Is it really that good?'_ they all wondered. Taking a small bite, each of the girls closed their eyes and let out a moan of pleasure before fallowing Rainbow's example and destroying their food. I could only shake my head and let out a small laugh as I dug in to my own plate. After enjoying our meal and a little small talk, mainly just getting to know each other better and more me than them, it was time to go.

"Well it's been fun but I got work to do, need to set up some rain clouds for tonight. See ya." Rainbow said before flying out the door.

"I need ta get goin too. Granny let me have the morning off but it's almost noon." Applejack said heading towards the door. "Thank y'all fer lettin us stay at your place for the night."

"I think I'm gonna head out too." I said making my way to the door. "See yeah girls, we should hangout again soon."

"Yeah we should. Oh and if you ever need a place to crash my beds always open, you're really comfortable!" Vinyl shouts after me before I hurry out the door.

As I walked out onto the street I spotted Applejack. "Applejack, wait up."

"Hey Night, need something?" She asked as I started walking beside her.

"Not really just don't want to go back to the library, been cooped up there for the past week."

"Ah hear ya, can't go a day or so without gettin outside and doin somethin myself or I'll go plum crazy."

"Yeah same here, mind if I tag along? I could help ya and finally met your brother and grandma."

"That's right they were visiting relatives when you were there last, Granny's been wanting to meet you since she heard about ya."

We spent the time walking just talking; mostly Applejack was telling me about the farm, how they harvested the apples, and all the different apple trees. I really wanted to try those zap apples. Before long we reached Sweet Apple Acres.

"Big Mac" Applejack called out to a big red stallion that was coming out of the barn. "C'mere I want you to meet somepony. This here's Night Starlight." She said when he walked up to us. I had to say Big Mac lived up to his name; he was the biggest pony I've seen since I got here not counting the princesses. He was as tall as me with a red coat and a messy burnt orange mane.

"Good to meet you Big Mac." I said holding out my hand which he took with one of his plate size hooves.

"Eeyup" Big Mac said

"He's the one that saved Scoots a week ago while you and Granny were in Fillydelphia." Applejack told him.

"Well then I need to think you Night." Big Mac said "For keeping my family safe."

"Like I told Aj don't worry about it, not like I could sit back and do nothing." I said "Now come on I'm helpin y'all work."

"Eenope"

"What do you mean no?"

"Granny said she wanted to see you the next time you stopped by." Big Mac said "She's in the house."

"Well guess ya should go see Granny, we'll see ya after we're done. Granny will likely want ya to stay for dinner too so I hope you got a big appetite." Applejack said before following Big Mac to the fields. I looked at the house and after a second of thought started following Aj and Big Mac. "And Just where do you think you're going?" Applejack asked me when she noticed me following them.

"I'm going to help you harvest apples of course." I said walking past them to where Big Mac had set up some baskets, forcing them to follow me it they wanted to keep talking.

"Didn't ya hear Big Mac? Granny Smith wants to see ya."

"Eeyup"

"I heard him but I said was going to help you, and I can't do that if I'm in the house now can I?"

"But Granny said-"

"She said she wanted to see me the next time I stopped by." I said leaning up against a tree. "So if I see her before I leave then I'm still doing as she asked. Ain't that right Big Mac?"

The red stallion gained a thoughtful look then nodded his head. "Eeyup"

"See Aj, Mac agrees with me. Now show me how you buck apples so I can help get this done faster." I said

Applejack sighed seeing that I did have a point. "Well I guess she didn't say she wanted to see you first thing. Oh alright but if Granny says something you're explaining things. Now the first thing you do is place the baskets around the tree like this." She said as she showed me how the Apple family bucked apples. It didn't take me long to get the hang of it to the point I could keep up with the Apple siblings. Of course I was only as strong as the average unicorn, the weakest of the three pony tribes, but I got around that by using my powers to increase my muscle's strength and power. After a few hours we decided to call it a day.

"Well shoot, we got nearly two whole days of work done." Applejack said wiping the sweat from her brow as we pulled the last wagon full of apples to the barn. "And we have you to thank Sugarcube."

"Eeyup" Big Mac nodded

"Any time guys, I was happy to help. Well I don't know about you but I'm starving." I said getting eager nods before the three of us headed to the house.

"Granny we got company!" Applejack called out as we walked through the door.

"What was that about company?" An old green mare asked coming out of what I guessed was the kitchen. "Oh my you're a tall one ain't ya." She said when she saw me before starting to walk around me while looking me up and down. "Well I say Applejack you done brought yourself home a fine stallion. I approve." She said when she was done, much to Applejack's embarrassment and my amusement.

"Granny!" AJ yelled as her face turned the same color as her brother's coat. "It ain't nothin like that. This here's Night the one I was tellin y'all about, the one that saved Scootaloo."

"Oh well why didn't you say so." Granny Smith said turning to me. "Applejack and the little ones have been talkin about ya all week. And I wanted ta thank ya fer saving little Scootaloo, she may not be my blood but she's most definitely an Apple."

"Like I've told everypony else I just did what was right, no need to thank me." I said. I really hope everypony stops thanking me soon it's starting to get annoying.

"Oh pish posh you did a good thing and deserve to be thanked. Now I hope you're hungry supper is almost done." Granny Smith said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Well she's seems nice."

"That's Granny for ya, as sweet as apple pie."

"Yeah and I'm so glad she approves of us, I was really worried your family wouldn't like me." I said before busting out laughing at the look on Applejack's face. "Applejack your face is adorable right now."

Applejack glared playfully at me. "Shush you I don't need you goin and encouraging Granny."

"Aw are you saying you don't like me anymore?" I asked only to get a playful shove. "What, it's not my fault you girls react so funny to my teasing."

"That's because you're a stallion, we don't expect it from you."

"Ah my dear Aj you must remember I may be male but a stallion I am not."

"Ya got that right. Ya act more like a mare then a stallion."

I looked at her for a second. "For the sake of my masculinity I'm going to take that as a compliment." I said before looking around. "Where are the little ones?"

"NIGHT!" That was all the warning I got before three filly shaped missiles knocked me off my feet.

Applejack tried and failed to hold in her laughter at the sight before her. "Well Night I'm not sure but their really looking forward to seeing ya again."

"You don't say? I couldn't tell." I said looking up at her from my place on the floor under three giggling fillies.

"Hey Night what's up?" Scootaloo asked smiling down at me.

"Not much, helped Applejack and Big Mac buck apples then got tackled by three filly shaped natural disasters." I said

"Hey we're not that bad!" Sweetie Belle said her voice cracking at the end.

I gave her a deadpan look. "Would you like the evidence in chronological or alphabetical order?"

"Um no that's fine." Sweetie Belle said backing away with a sheepish smile.

"Girls I know you're happy to see Night but you need to let him up Granny's just about done with dinner." Applejack said walking up. As the tree fillies ran into the kitchen Applejack helped me up. "Those three really do like ya."

"Yeah I was always good with kids and saving one of them doesn't hurt none neither." I said

"Eeyup, hey while I'm thinking about it let me get the money you earned today." Applejack said

"Applejack there's no need I was happy to help, plus you saved me from my boredom." I said

"I'll have none of that Sugarcube. Thanks too you we got nearly two whole days of work done in one afternoon. You deserve to be paid, plus you don't have a job so you need it." Applejack said thinking she had me cornered.

"Actually since I'm staying with Twilight Celestia increased her stipend enough to pay for my needs plus a small allowance." I said countering her augment.

Applejack gave me a hard look. "Still you deserve to get paid and I won't have it be said that I don't repay others for their help."

I sighed "Fine but after dinner ok."

"SOUPS ON EVERYPONY!" was heard from the kitchen and everyone made their way to the table. I had to say the food was amazing and the pie was… well a friend of mine put it best, orgasmic. The meal pasted with me getting to know the Apple family a little more and of course answering their questions about me and my world.

"So Applejack how much did you and Big Mac get done today?" Granny Smith asked

Applejack placed a hoof on my shoulder. "Well Granny thanks to Night here we got almost two whole days of work done." She said with pride.

"Two whole days?" Granny Smith asked, her eyes going wide.

Applejack nodded. "Yep, you shoulda seen him Granny. After gettin a hang of buckin he was as good as me and Mac. And he loaded the cart so fast you would think the trees were on fire, we had to take turns haulin the wagon to the barn and back. He didn't slow down or even take a break."

I could only smile at the praise. "My grandpa always told me that if you're going to do something you might as well do it right and to take pride in your work no matter what it is."

"That sounds like some real good advice, your grandpa must have been a right fine stallion." Granny Smith said

"The correct term is man and yeah he was." I said thinking back.

"Hey Night ya think ya could show us another one of them magic tricks?" Apple Bloom asked shaking me out of memory line. Over the week the CMC would come to the library and keep me company. We did a lot of things but what they really liked was my world's magic tricks, mostly sleight of hand things but with a little of my illusion powers thrown in.

"Sure, how about this?" I asked pulling out a bit from my pocket and tapping it on the table before handing it to Apple Bloom. "Check that out, make sure it's real, do whatever to it." I told them. "Granny Smith can I use some of your cups?"

"Why sure youngin there're in that there cabinet." She said pointing to the other side of the kitchen.

As I was grabbing the cups Applejack started skeptically looking at the bit. "Now how do we know this ain't one of them illusion things you showed us this morning?" she asked me. "I seem to remember ya sayin you could make'em almost real."

"Yeah I can but think them like a really tough bubble. Put too much pressure or force on it and pop. They can't really harm anything." I said as I sat back down. Taking the bit back I placed it under a cup. After explaining what to do I started lazily moving the cups around. "You see my dear Applejack illusions are meant to trick and fool somepony. Scootaloo." I said, she picked the right one. I picked it up showing the bit making her grin. I began again a little faster. "Their meant to make one believe in something that's false, to make a lie seem like the truth. Apple Bloom." She picked the left one only for nothing to be there making her pout cutely. Showing the bit I continued. "You can't look too closely. Sweet Belle." She picked the middle one. "Because the more you think you see." I lifted the cup up only for a bird to fly out and around the room before going out the window. I took Applejack's hat and tapped the top making the bit fall out. "The easier it will be to fool you."

"Wow that was cool!" the three little fillies said as I gave Aj her hat back.

"I got a feeling that you and Discord would get along like a house on fire, though I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Applejack said shaking her head.

"Twilight told me about him sounds like someone I'd like to meet. But don't worry I'm not into the whole ruling the world thing, too much work." I said with a smile. "I only use my powers for good… and the occasional prank."

"Well ah word of warning for ya Sugarcube don't go pranking Pinkie or ya might start a prank war ya can't win." Applejack told me.

"Applejack I wasn't, but now that the idea's in my head it makes me what to do it." I said

Applejack shook her head. "Be my guest Night but don't say I never warned ya."

"Will do" I said looking out the window and seeing how late it was. "Well looks like it's time for me to head out. Sweetie Belle do you want me to take you home?"

"No, Rarity has a big order to fill so I get to spend the night here." She said

"Well ok just don't drive Aj and Big Mac up the walls ok? That goes for all of you."

"Ok!" the three say before running to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo's room.

"It was nice to meet you Granny Smith, Big Mac. See ya around Applejack." I said giving them a wave as I walked to the door.

"Night hold up." Applejack called "You thought I'd forget to pay ya didn't ya." She said smiling.

"Of course not Applejack." I said turning around with a smile. "But I did think you'd forget what I said." Seeing her confusion I smiled even more and said. "The more you think you see. The easier it is to fool you. Bye!" and with that "Night" poofed away in a wisp of smoke leaving only a note on the ground. Picking up the note Applejack looked it over.

"_Better luck next time Sweetheart."_ It said with a cartoon drawing of Night with fox ears and a tail giving her the peace sign.

Applejack looked dumbly at the note with a slight blush before a scowl appeared on her face. "NIGHT STARLIGHT YA VARMINT THIS AIN'T OVER YOU HEAR ME!"

As I reached for the door of the library I got the memories from my clone. Smiling I shook my head and walked inside.


End file.
